


Cuddles and Italian

by blue_assassin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, a drop of angst, but he has will, but not bad, cuteness, family times, fuff, mostly focusing on nico, nico is kinda sad to lose his native language, nico speaking italian, so its okay, solangelo, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin
Summary: Heyo internet! This is a fic based on a post I saw on tumblr by an unknown user who was answering to another post by @kaylabchristine. It was absolutely adorable, so, like the solangelo trash I am, I have gone and written a story about it. Please read and please enjoy!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Cuddles and Italian

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, mio cari!  
> This was going to be multiple chapters, but I simply do not have the time or motivation to do this, so I am adjusting this to just a oneshot. If you want to continue with the idea, message me in the comments and I'll give you the tumblr post that inspired me in the first place
> 
> Happy reading, I guess...0.0

Nico never really learned English until he was nine. It just wasn't practical in his home. He and his sister lived in Washington D.C with their mama but, even though they did live in America, they rarely went out due to the war. Their mama only spoke Italian, and so he and Bianca were only ever taught how to speak that language.

When they got moved to the Lotus Casino, however things changed. Bianca and Nico soon realized that people here didn't speak the same way they did, so they began to learn english by themselves. It took years but, eventually, they learned enough where they could carry most conversations, thugh they still had to mentally translate to italian before replying.

That had been a few years ago, before Bianca had died. Now, Nico was fifteen and his english was almost as good as his friends'. Sure, he still had his accent. He knew he probably always would, but he didn't mind, especially when he got so many nice compliments on it.

One person in particular seemed to love it more than anyone. His boyfriend of six months, Will Solace. Will absolutely loved hearing Nico sing or speak in italian, and reminded him on the daily that his accent was the cutest thing on this earth (which never failed to make him blush).

One night, Nico was in Hades' cabin, getting ready for bed, when there was a knock at the door. In his shock he dropped the book he was carrying and it landed right on his toe. He cursed, then was surprised to realize it had been in english. Huh. That's new. He opened the door to see his boyfriend smiling down at him his arms stuffed full of blankets and pillows.

"Hey, Neeks." he greeted, his voice muffled by the fabric, "Uh, maybe a lttle help here?"

Nico chuckled, "Idiota," but pulled some of the blankets out of his arms and carried them into his cabin. 

Will followed, letting out a gasp of surprise and mock rage,"Excuse you, sir! Rude!" he exclaimed. 

Nico smirked, choosing to ignore him, and began to lay out the blankets and pillows on the floor. Soon, they were settled on the floor in front of the magic tv Harley from Hepheastus cabin had made for all the demigods. The tv's were specially designed so that monsters weren't attracted to it and everyone in camp loved them. Will put in the first Ice Age movie, pulled Nico onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I never realized there were so many gay rferences in this movie." Will chuckled, nuzzling into his boyfriend's shouder.

Nico laughed "Yeah. Me neither." 

The movie ended, but neither Will or Nico noticed. Nico had nearly fallen asleep againt Will, and the son of Apollo was too busy watching his boyfriend to notice much else.

"Goodnight, Death boy." he whispered.

"Buonanotte, Will."

He hummed appreciativey, "You know, I love it when you talk italian to me."

Nico straightened, "Yeah?" he smiled, then conitinued, "Sono feliche perché tu sei felice e meriti il mondo. Tu sei incredibile, perfetto, bellisimo. Come il sole." 

Nico kissed him then, slowly, sensually, because they were alone on a clear night, with no one to judge or criticize; because he could and he liked kissing Will. When they pulled apart, Will smiled, "I have no idea what you just said, but I loved it."

Nico chuckled, "Go to sleep, Solace. Maybe I'll tell you in the morning."

"Goodnight Nico."

Goodnight, Will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I got today! I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow, but we'll see. Oh, yes! Right, a translation! Basically, Nico said he was glad Will was happy because thst made him happy and that Will was incredible and perfect and amazing like the sun. Soooooo yeah.
> 
> Ciao, ventosa!  
> -Blue


End file.
